Canadian Wilderness(CO)
Category:Champions Online The frozen tundra in the Great White North is the site of any number of recent calamities. Not only has Rakshasa released Kigatilik and his demon minions upon the world, but the "patriotic" Canadian terrorists the Hunter-Patriots have taken over the paintball camp Renegade Run and have been operating in the area. ARGENT's oil pipeline in the ARGENT Snow Thrush Sanctuary seems to be the site of some nefarious deeds, and as if that weren't enough, undead monsters have appeared in Burial Butte. And to top it all off, VIPER has a number of clutches in the area. Level Range: 8 - 36 Access: Completion of either Crisis in Canada! or Desert Disaster Travel: Jet to/from Desert and Millennium City Overview There is a natural beauty to this cold and lonely place, and sometimes it is easy to forget that beneath a serene surface, a great evil stirs. Malevolent old gods with hearts as cold and merciless and unforgiving as the winter winds are awake after an age-old slumber, and now darkness is spreading to every corner of this frozen land. Contents show There was balance here once, when the Great Gods of the North served as guardians and protectors. But now, against overwhelming evil, even the benevolent native spirits have retreated. A call has gone out to the superpowered heroes to help restore the peace which has been lost, and to drive back all the many malicious and malignant forces, before this place is irrevocably despoiled and destroyed. Neighborhoods * Burial Butte * Chiyetanka Bluff * Great Bear Lake * Fallen Sun Forest * Force Station Steelhead * Hoarfrost Hills * Kigatilik's Maw * Lynx's Fold * Massasauga Hills * Renegade Run Paintball Camp * ARGENT Snow Thrush Sanctuary * Stroessen's Peak * The Rime Woods Missions * Canada Missions * Open Missions * Reign of Frogs * Undead on Arrival Lairs * Burial Caves * Teleios Tower * Places of Interest * Project Awakening * The Clutch * Chiyetah Village * The Lost Lemon Mine * Gadroon Scout Ship Force Station Steelhead Respawn: Yes Level: 5-9 (Crisis)/8-12 This is your base of operations within the zone. Within the station, you’ll find the transport to other zones, crafting vendors, a tailor, and the Powerhouse (the facility you use to level up and gain new powers and abilities). Your foes in this area are zombies in the Crisis mode and the Hunter-Patriots in general. The Hunter-Patriots include enemies such as Covert Soldiers, Animal Handlers, Ambushers, Recruits, and Trained Attack Dogs. Massasauga Hills Respawn: Yes Level: 21-24 This area serves as the location of Viper’s grand base, where they are working to complete the Project Awakening. Their goal is to unlock the mental powers of their followers. The foes found here are members of Viper and include Soldiers, Demolitionists, Psionic Pummelers, Infiltrators, Psionic Adepts, and the nefarious Director Fang. Lynx’s Fold Respawn: Yes Level: 34-37 This area is a nexus point between the four spirits of the land. The demon Tilingkoot is using the energies here to summon an army of evil. There are some Viper members here (Trappers, Psionic Pummelers) around the periphery of the neighborhood attempting to trap spirits. The rest of the foes here are Nether Demons and include Primal Tyrants, Ur-Demons, Demonic Devotees, Degenerates, Bloodfly Swarms, Ravager Beasts, and Worshipping Minions. On the periphery of this location, the levels of the enemies drop from an average of 36 to 31. Rime Woods Respawn: Yes Level: 10-14 This area is home to Viper, who has a facility known as “The Clutch” located here. Again, this fiendish group is conducting experiments on the human mind. Your typical Viper foes make an appearance here such as Soldiers, Adder Technicians, Psionic Adepts, Powered Armor, Infiltrators, Nightmares, and Psionic Projectors. Chiyetanka Bluff Respawn: Yes Level: 33-36 This area is home to two warring Bigfoot tribes, the Chiyetanka and the Tsiataka. The Chiyetanka tribe is friendly, whilst the other is not. Your foes here are the Tsiataka Bigfoots and include Shamans, Infected Warriors, Spirit Wolves, Tribe Headhunters, Hunters, and Tsiataka Warriors. Make sure you bring your camera to finally get that elusive proof of the existence of Bigfoot! Stroessen's Peak Respawn: Yes Level: 26-30 This area is home to the mad geneticist Teleios, locked away within his tower. The results of his mad experiments roam the neighborhood and include Teleiosites, Teleios Clones Mark I, Teleios Clones Mark II, Teleioraptors, Marauders, and Wrathraptors. In addition, Viper has joined forces with Teleios and has their forces in the area as well. Their minions include Demolitionists, Viper Negotiators, and Infiltrators. The Teleios Tower lair (5 man team, level 30) is found here. Kigatilik's Maw Respawn: No Level: 25-28 This area is an island in the center of a lake located southeast of Stroessen’s Peak. This area is filled with tons of Specters floating around. To the south of the island, you can find Nether Demons such as Ravager Beasts, Degenerates, and Demonic Devotees. There is only one mission available for this neighborhood in which you enter the Burial Mound located on the island. Hoarfrost Hills Respawn: Yes Level: 25-28 This frigid area has become corrupted like much of the Canadian Wilderness. It is home to the Lost Lemon Mine, where rumors say miners paid the ultimate price for their presence, and Eclipse’s Lair, home of an ancient evil. There a number of differing foes in this area and range from Evil Spirits (Specters) to Nether Demons (Ravager Beasts, Demonic Devotees, Bloodfly Swarms, Degenerates) to Hunter-Patriots (Hunter-Patriot Spies, Covert Soldiers, Scout Snipers, and Ambushers). Burial Butte Respawn: Yes Level: 27-32 This is an area filled with spirits and undead. Originally blessed by the Northern Gods, this was a place of power and used for centuries by the native tribes as a cemetery. Now, the power of this area has turned evil and is being used by Necrull, a necromancer, in his search for immortality. Your foes here include Evil Spirits such as Specters, Zombies, Ghouls, and Necrulticians. In addition, you can stumble across pockets of Hunter-Patriots such as Cyborg Fanatics, Ambushers, Covert Soldiers, and Scout Snipers. The Burial Caves lair (5 man team, level 31) can be found here. Renegade Run Respawn: Yes Level: 20-23 This area is the headquarters of the Hunter-Patriots, a Canadian terrorist group seeking to overthrow the Canadian government. Their camp is disguised as a paintball camp. Your typical Hunter-Patriot enemies make appearances here and include Animal Handlers, Commandoes, Trained Attack Dogs, Recruits, Covert Soldiers, Cyborg Fanatics, and Ambushers. Great Bear Lake Respawn: No Level: None This area is just a large frozen lake. There are no enemies to be found here. During the Blood Moon event (Halloween), this is where the werewolf hunters and the werewolves would fight and their emissaries were located here. There is a perk available if you jump into the hole in the ice in the center of the lake. Fallen Sun Forest Respawn: Yes Level: 23-27 This neighborhood is chock full of the Gadroon, an alien race attempting to conquer the earth. Their purpose here is to do tests to transform our environment to a different environment more suitable for the Gadroon. Keep an eye out if you’re flying around here as that there are patrols of Gadroon in the air. The typical Gadroon enemies are Pacifiers, Adjudicators, Observers, Gravatic Initiates, and Lancers. ARGENT Snow Thrush Sanctuary Respawn: Yes Level: 24-27 This area is home to a refinery and pipeline, which are being used by ARGENT, a criminal organization. There is some amusement in this area as that there are tree-hugging hippies who are protesting. You can actually get a mission to help free some badly-in-need-of-a-good-bath hippies from the forces of ARGENT. Sadly, there is no mission to cull the number of hippies, thus making the world a better place. You can get a perk if you travel the full length (walk on top of or fly over) of the pipeline. The ARGENT forces you’ll face here are Counteragents, Operatives, Soldiers, Robotmen Patrol, and Mechenforcers. Naturally, you’ll notice that there are level gaps between the various neighborhoods. The reason for this is that you’ll be traveling from one zone to another as you level. You’ll hop from Canadian Wilderness to Southwest Desert to Millennium City and then back again. There are two open missions in this zone (Reign of Frogs in the Fallen Forest and Undead on Arrival in Burial Butte). The levels for the open missions are the same level as the neighborhood that they take place in. Well, there you have it, my friends; an overview of the Canadian Wilderness zone. This frigid land of old gods and dark powers is in need of some mighty heroes. Love of hockey and curling is not required to adventure in this zone, but will probably help. Good luck and fight the good fight, eh?